


Oblivious

by kayimnotokay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jilytober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayimnotokay/pseuds/kayimnotokay
Summary: For how intelligent Lily Evans was, she was most definitely, very oblivious.





	Oblivious

For how intelligent Lily Evans was, she was most definitely, very oblivious.

For starters, she was very oblivious of the way James Potter stole secret looks at her. Oblivious of the way he was constantly finding ways to be around her. Oblivious of the look of both delight and pain in his eyes when she told him he was a great friend. Oblivious of him falling in love with her constantly, every single day with the way she tucked her hair behind her ears, or the way her thumbs were stained with ink and smudged her freckled face, or the way she nibbled at sugar quills, licking and chipping off tiny crystals of it and savoring it in her mouth. Oblivious of the fact that she was in love with him too.

So, one day as she watched James scribble fervently on a piece of parchment, she finally dared to ask herself why she was so intent on watching this boy do such mundane things as homework.

Her eyes travelled back to her own parchment on her desk in the Heads common room.

“Why?” she asked herself, a little frustrated that she seemed to constantly find herself staring at him.

Lily finally laid out all the facts in front of her and went through a million possibilities in her head before she finally, reluctantly, settled on one that could only make logical sense

“Well fucking shite,” she cursed. She looked over at James and she for once understood the backflips her stomach did. Looking at him spread this warm feeling that started from her tippity tingly toes up to her rosy, freckled cheeks. Full of the knowledge of her newfound discovery, she strode over to him.

“I’m sorry it took me so fucking long,” she said, kissing him on the lips quickly, before pulling away with horror of realization of what she just did.

His eyes held a dazed look, before he responded gruffly, “And I thought you’d never….”

Her rushing heart, which was previously racing due to fear, quickly filled with absolute love. James picked her up, swung her around, and kissed her before Lily could say anything.

He laughed in her lips, and she could feel his smile. She pulled away once again to just look at him in his hazel eyes.

Lily may have been oblivious once, but now she was very sure of what she felt for the person before her.

His lips were sweet like honey and her hands seemed to be made to touch his untamable hair. Jet black and smooth. Nothing could compare to the feeling of being in love. And Lily loved falling endlessly in love with James. Being with him was just right. And Lily would do anything to show him how much she loved him.

And thus, marked the day Lily was no longer oblivious to the obvious. Thank goodness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  Note: Thank you for reading! This  kind of just spurred in my mind and I wrote it for fun. And I mean, why not post it for Jilytober? We could all use a little Jily fluff before the inevitable 31st...Hope you enjoyed! And, please leave a review, any constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
